


The View From The Afternoon

by PAPERSK1N



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Cheerleaders, F/M, High School, Jocks, M/M, Mavin, Mentions of Past Parental Abuse, Multi, Popular Kids, Raywood, Senior year, everyone is weirdly friends tho, gavin being mysterious and shit, mentions of past parental death, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks he knows what he's in for when his mother uproots him from his shitty life in New Jersey and drags him (quietly) kicking and screaming to Austin, TX. Ray is his only friend when he joins RT High School, and he expects that to be the way things stay. Michael's never been very good at making friends. He hates Jocks, Cheerleaders, Nerds and everyone else. He's a loner, he's always been a loner.</p><p>RT High School is nothing that he expected and so much more.</p><p>(Because, who really is Gavin Free? Behind the British accent and the stupid grin, what makes him sulk of into dark corners, disappear at a moments notice, and sit up on the roof of a house that isn't his, only the stars as his witness?-</p><p>-And why the fuck is he so interested in Michael?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> New High School AU! Drop a comment, leave Kudos if you can, I really appreciate it! And, maybe check out some of my other stuff? Updates on Sundays!
> 
> Thanks.

** CHAPTER ONE: **

 

The weather in Austin was _hot,_ and Michael couldn’t help but worry he had sweat stains lurking underneath his grey hoodie. Even his scalp was sweating, underneath his dark beanie, a single bead of swear dripping down the side of his face.

He glanced to the dashboard of the car. His mom had the air-conditioning at full blast.

“You nervous?”

Maybe it wasn’t the heat, then.

Michael swallowed thickly, hand clasping in a loose fist around his phone. “A little.” He avoided looking at his mother, instead simply looking out of the window, as the car slowed down in front of his new school, _RT_ _High School_.

The first thing he noticed was the sheer size of the school. It was _huge_ , tall looming windows spread around a large building, followed by what looked to be acres of greenspace. He’d only been living in Texas for a few days, but he'd already come to terms with the fact that everything had been multiplied by two, from the buildings to the food to the _people_.

“Don’t worry, at least you won't be alone. You’ve got your friend from… online, right? What’s his name again?”

“Ray.” Michael said quietly, scanning the area in front of the school as people drove and walked in.

“Right, Ray. He’s the one who used to live in New York, right?”

Michael swallowed nervously. He couldn’t really see Ray anywhere.

“Yeah.”

“His parents must’ve had the same idea we did. I love Texas already, everything is so much more… relaxing, than out in the city.” His mother mused.

“I liked Jersey plenty fine, mom.” Michel mumbled quietly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head and glanced at his phone, finger hovering over Ray’s contact. “I should go, Ray said he’d meet me out here.”

“Have an amazing day! Make lots of friends!”

“Yeah, I will mom.” Michael smiled nervously, as his mother leant forwards and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too, call me!”

“I will.”

Michael climbed out the car as he pressed the phone to his ear, trying not to look awkward or lost as he hovered around the gate, watching his mother drive off into the distance.

“Michael?”

“Ray!” Michael sighed in relief, the familiarity in Ray’s voice calming him instantly. It was strange, not hearing the crack of Ray’s shitty Xbox headset as he said, “Yeah, I can see you now.”

Michael spun around, looking anxiously for his friend as he rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie, cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder. “Where?”

“Here!”

Michael flinched, and his phone slipped out from his shoulder. Thankfully, a girl caught it just in time, as Ray stood by laughing.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” He laughed.

“ _Asshole_.” Michael grinned.

“Sorry about him,” the girl said, reaching over and handing Michael his phone. “You’ve known each other long enough to know what he’s like. I’m just sorry for endorsing it.”

“It’s… It’s okay. Ray’s an asshole, I know that.” Michael said. The girl smiled brightly.

“I’m Lindsay, by the way.”

Michael nodded, “Nice to meet you, Lindsay. I’m Michael.”

Michael had never had many female friends before. His school back in Jersey had been full of assholes and he had only ever had a handful of associates whom he could barely call friends. He grew up with only brothers and hardly any cousins, so he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous conversing with Lindsay.

However, in the first ten or so minutes of speaking, he could see that Lindsay was nothing like the other girls he’d ever met.

She was beautiful, sure, with bright red hair and very bright, green eyes, but she was funny too, and witty. She knew a lot about video games, and talked to him like they’d been friends for years. He liked Lindsay a lot, way more than he was ever expecting to like anyone in the entire state.

Ray had to go to a different wing of the building for his first class, leaving Michael and Lindsay to walk to math together. She helped him out with his class schedule, considering they were in a lot of the same classes, and helped him navigate his way to his locker when the lunch bell went.

“This is going to sound kind of weird,” He said as he walked with Lindsay to his locker, “But I really wasn’t expecting to like you this much.”

“Michael please, buy me dinner first.” She joked, grinning as they came to a stop at Michael’s locker. He blushed, pulling his beanie off.

“Sorry, that was really weird, wasn’t it? I-I guess I've never made friends very easily before.”

“Michael,” she smiled, warm and genuine. “It’s fine. I think you’re pretty awesome, screw anyone else, right?”

“Yeah.” he smiled, “Right.”

“Now come on, Ray’ll meet us outside.”

Michael quickly tossed is bag and his hoodie into his locker, before making his way out of the building with Lindsay by his side. The school looked big, but it was pretty easy to navigate with the huge signs everywhere. Every teacher he’d met so far hadn’t been too much of an asshole, and nobody had given him any trouble yet. If anything, this school was _better_ than his last one.

“S’up gays!” Ray greeted them with a smile as they walked out the back entrance of the building, coming down onto small area of playground leading up to a giant green field. Students huddled in separate areas with their friends, a handful of jock-types down the end playing ball and some girls up the front creating a dance routine. Sketchier looking kids sat huddled around benches at the far corners, and everywhere else was filled with kids simply sitting in circles and at lunch-benches, talking and using their phones.

“Holy shit.” Michael breathed, looking around the area. “This is fucking huge.”

“Did you not have a field at your last school?” Lindsay asked. Michael shook his head.

“It’s alright Michael, Lindsay isn’t a city kid like us.” Ray laughed. “It’s a lot to take in, but you’ll find your spot. Or, our spot, I guess.”

“Right over there.” Lindsay pointed to a small empty bench across the left side of the field. “That’s where we usually hang out.”

“Just the two of you?”

Lindsay shrugged. “Pretty much. We have other friends but… they prefer to hang out inside in the Library. We do too sometimes but… gotta have some fresh air, right? Especially when it’s so nice outside.”

“Right.” Michael nodded. “And… nobody will sit there if you don’t?”

“It’s our spot,” Ray shrugged. “Everybody has their own place, so they wouldn’t go to ours, I mean, look-” Ray pointed out across the field. “It’s like a cafeteria. Over in the back, your jocks. Emo kids up the sides and in the corners. Nerds are nowhere to be seen, Cheerleaders hanging around the jocks, but not too close, Music nerds huddled with acoustic guitars in the front corner, and stoner kids way in the back….”

“Right.” Michael nodded, eyes scanning the field until they fell around the middle. There was a long strip of grass slightly greener than the rest, where what looked like around ten or so kids were hanging out. The girls looked beautiful and the boys were straight out of shitty teen movies, a few tossing a ball and the rest sitting around, basking in the sunshine and talking animatedly to each other.

Michael had never exactly been one to stereotype, but they looked like _assholes._

“So let me guess, those are the popular kids?” he sneered.

“Uh, yeah.” Lindsay nodded.

“What are they like, then?” he asked, glaring at the group of teenagers.

“Well,” Ray said. He looked across the field and pointed to a lanky boy with light brown hair and a crooked nose, who was grinning as he jumped on the back of another boy. “That’s Gavin Free. He’s like, RT _royalty_. He’s a Junior, like us, but he’s British. Moved here halfway through freshman year. He immediately became really good friends with Geoff, so he became like prince of the school.”

“Who's Geoff?”

“There,” Lindsay pointed to a boy with dark hair and visible tattoos on his arms, peeking out from his t-shirt, sitting on the grassy floor next to a few other people, and had one tattooed arm around an equally tattooed girl, who Michael could see had blonde hair and a noticeable nose piercing. “That’s Geoff. If Gavin’s prince, he and his girlfriend Griffon are the king and queen to the RT monarchy.”

“Right…” Michael said quietly, looking at the group. “And what about the rest? Where do they fit?”

“That guy there, grabbing Gavin’s leg is Dan,” Ray said. “He’s sorta like Gavin’s second in command. They moved here from England together.”

“They're brothers?” Michael asked. Ray shook his head.

“No, just friends. But Gavin lives with Dan and his parents. I don’t know why.” He shrugged.

“The girl with the blonde hair is Barbara, she’s the head cheerleader.” Lindsay continued. “Her and a few others tend to stay away from the more airhead cheerleaders. Barbara dates Aaron, the guy with the dark hair next to her. They’re like, next in line for the throne when Geoff and Griffon leave at the end of the year.”

“Is that Aaron?” Michael pointed to a smaller looking guy in a red t-shirt, with brown, static-looking hair. Lindsay shook her head. “No, that’s Chris, Aarons best friend. He’s alright, kinda goofy, but harmless.” She shrugged.

“What about those two?” Michael pointed to two other boys, standing just at the edge of the group with a few others, tossing a ball back and forth.

Ray immediately straightened. “Uh, the blonde-ish guy is Ryan Haywood, and the dark haired guy in the big hoodie is Joel Heyman. They’re both like, really involved in theatre and stuff. They're seniors, like Geoff and Griffon.

“And then next to them, the guy with the glasses is Jack Pattillo. He’s been Geoff and Griffon’s friend for like, years, so he’s always kind of stuck with the group because of that. And the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Caiti, who runs the art club. Jack’s on the football team with Geoff, Joel, Ryan and Aaron. And then you’ve got _Arryn_ , Barbara’s best friend. she’s a cheerleader, and she dates one of _our_ friends, Miles.”

“ _She_ dates one of _your_ friends?” Michael asked, immediately feeling guilty at the shocked tone to his voice. Thankfully, Ray just laughed.

“Yes, Michael. One of our nerdy friends who sits in the Library at lunch dates a cheerleader. We don’t know how he managed it either.”

Lindsay laughed too, adding, “Sounds weird, but they work. They seem to really like each other.”

“Like Romeo and fuckin’ Juliet.” Michael laughed, making Ray grin and roll his eyes. “This school is so _weird_!”

“It’s a full blown monarchy, man!” Ray explained. “Last year, it was run by Burnie Burns, who was the student body president, and his two friends Matt and Gus. They were cool with Geoff and Griffon and the rest of the group, but they left last year for college.”

“Geoff and Griffon just continued the reign.” Lindsay finished, dramatically extending her hand in the groups direction.

“Right, the cheerleaders and the jocks, basically? How original.” Michael huffed, unable to keep himself from feeling riled up as he watched the group of friends. “And where do we fall in all of this? Bottom of the food chain, I guess?”

Lindsay and Ray both exchanged a glance before shrugging.

“It’s… not really like that here,” Lindsay said. “They’re ‘ _populars’_ but… they're okay I guess. We stay out of their way, they stay out of ours, I guess. They’re not really assholes.”

“Some are pretty nice.” Ray said, dreamily, glancing out onto the field. Michael raised an eyebrow, and Lindsay laughed.

“Yeah, Ray thinks some _one_ in particular is _really_ nice.” Lindsay sniggered.

Michael was half listening, half looking out onto the field. He’d given each member of the large group a quick glance, but each time felt his eyes wandering back to the first kid Ray had pointed out.

Almost as if he could feel Michael’s gaze, Gavin stopped still, turning and looking up. The two locked eyes, for a few seconds, that should’ve been awkward but… wasn’t. It just made Michael feel strange inside, as Gavin stared at him, for a solid three to four seconds and _grinned_ , before turning back around and continuing his conversation.

“Shut _up_ Lindsay!”

Michael turned back to the conversation. Ray was blushing furiously, as Lindsay laughed at him.

“Who?” Michael asked.

“ _Ryan_.” Lindsay smirked.

“Shut _up.”_

“Ray has had a _huge_ crush on him since like, sophomore year.” Lindsay explained, as Ray covered his face embarrassing with his hands.

“Do not.” He mumbled.

“Come on Ray,” Lindsay smiled, resting her had on his bony shoulder. “I had to sit through an entire performance of _Macbeth_ because he was playing the lead. You’ve got it bad.”

“I thought the play was good!” Ray retorted. Lindsay stared at him in a knowing way.

“Really?” Lindsay scoffed “Ray, you hardy get standard English, let alone Shakespearean language.” She pointed out. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Hear that, Michael? _Racism!_ She’s mocking my Puerto Rican heritage!”

Michael laughed. “Just admit it if you like him, Ray.”

“ _God,”_ Ray rolled his eyes. “I like him, okay? Happy?”

“Very.” Lindsay grinned. “And come on, we can all see why you’d like him. He’s pretty hot.”

“I saw him first,” Ray grumbled, making Michael laugh. “Not like it’ll ever actually happen, though.”

“Hey!” Lindsay shoved him lightly. “Never say never! Now come on, let’s head to our table. I think Michael’s absorbed enough information today and probably wants to chill out.”

“You’re right.” Michael laughed, walking with his hands tucked into his pockets across the grass. “Although, I am starting to like it here a lot more than I thought I would. Two friends are better than none, I guess.”

Lindsay grinned, and Ray linked his bony arm through Michael’s.

“Stick with us, Michael,” Lindsay said. “Even if we’re you're only two friends, we’ll be damn good ones!”


	2. Questions, With Very Few Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Lindsay and Ray lose their High-School house party virginity. Ray get's closer with Ryan, and Michael is stuck with more and more questions about Gavin the longer he pines for him.

** CHAPTER TWO: **

He was late. And Michael _hated_ being late.

His first few days at RT high had gone pretty well. Ray and Lindsay helped him get around to the best of their ability, which was pretty easy, considering they had a lot of the same classes or at least had classes near to each other.

Except for Chemistry.

Ray had directed him the best he could, but he had a really stickler Biology teacher to get to, and Lindsay was all the way on the other side of the building.

Michael had taken a few wrong turns at the wrong time, and was now only approaching the correct corridor, five minutes after the bell had rung. He swore under his breath as he reached the classroom, hoping he wouldn’t get a detention.

He didn't bother knocking, and walked straight in. The teacher was sat back in her chair, as the students sat at their desks, talking at a reasonable volume over their work. The teacher glanced at him, and smiled.

“Jones, right?” she asked. Michael nodded.

“Over there, back row, next to Gavin Free. Gavin, wave your hand or something for the poor boy!” she called, gaining Gavin's attention. He smiled brightly, waving over at Michael, who awkwardly waved back.

“Uh, sorry about being late.”

“It’s okay, I know you’re new. There’s a worksheet in your place, complete it without causing too much of a ruckus, and we’ll get on fine.” She smiled, before turning back to her work. Michael made his way to the back, and then sat at the two-person desk next to Gavin, resting his bag at his feet.

“Gavin Free!” Gavin introduced himself, outstretching his hand for Michael to shake.

“Uh, Michael Jones.”

“God, this is formal, isn’t it?” Gavin scoffed. “Sorry about that, I can be a bit awkward sometimes.” He laughed. Michael gave him a small smile.

“No worries” He said, pulling a pencil out of the zip pocket of his back, and writing his name on the worksheet.

“Mrs Murphy doesn’t mind if you don’t finish the work or anything, so don’t worry about that, Michael Jones. Hey-did people ever call you Mike Jones at your old school?” he spoke quickly, keeping solid eye contact the whole time whilst simultaneously shaking his leg and tapping his pencil. It made Michael feel exhausted just _watching_ the way Gavin interacted with him.

He frowned, and leant back in his chair. “Uh, no- nobody in New Jersey called me ‘Mike Jones’”

“You’re from _Jersey?”_ Gavin asked, clearly curious. Michael nodded, and Gavin's face broke out into a grin.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

Gavin laughed. “Did… did anyone ever call you _Jersey Mike?”_ The odd, lanky British boy then collapsed into giggles, throwing his head into his hands, whilst Michael looked at him, shocked and unsure how to react.

“Is he bothering you?” came a voice. Michael turned to see the girl he remembered being told was Barbara, sitting at the desk next to theirs, on Gavin’s side.

“Uh, I don’t _think_ so…” Michael said, sounding more than unsure. Barbara reached across, smacking Gavin on the back of the head.

“Don’t scare the new kid with your weird jokes.” She scolded. Gavin just grinned, sticking his tongue out at her. “Come on, Barb, your puns are weirder!”

“At least my puns have taste, and aren’t based on shitty sandwich joints.” She rolled her eyes and then looked to Michael. “Nice to meet you, I’m Barbara.”

“Michael.”

“Cool. Let me know if this one bothers you anymore.” She said with a smirk, before turning back to the boy Michael knew as Aaron, who sat beside her, and continued her conversation.

“Sorry.” Gavin mumbled.  Michael smiled.

“It’s okay. It was kind of funny. I uh, I like your T-shirt.”

Gavin looked down at his chest. Michael had recognised the character on the T-shirt as _Masterchief_ from _Halo_ immediately, but as soon as he had pointed it out, felt like a freak for looking. Was that a normal thing, for one boy to stare at another boys chest for a prolonged period of time and point out the character on his T-shirt? Probably not, Michael decided, cursing at himself inwardly.

_Great, now Gavin's gonna think I’m a fucking-_

“You play games, boi?”

“Uh, yeah actually, I- did you just call me _boy?_ ” Michael spluttered. Gavin grinned.

“ _No,_ I said _boi.”_ He repeated.

“What’s the _difference_?”

“There’s an ‘I’ at the end, obviously. I call all my good pals _boi._ ” He explained. Michael looked at Gavin in awe. He hadn’t expected one of the apparently most popular kids in school to be so… odd.

“So anyway, _boi¸_ you play games? Xbox or Playstation?”

“Uh, X-box.” Michael replied, mouth suddenly feeling dry as he searched for something to say. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted Gavin to be interested in what he had to say. He wanted their conversation to continue. “What about you?”

“Xbox all the way! Halo’s probably one of my favourite games of all time, to be honest. Combat Evolve probably being my favourite Halo, too.”

“Cool.” Michael nodded. “I-uh, I saw you at lunch a few days ago, with all your friends… you uh, don't look like the kind of guy who played video games, I guess.”

“Oh, we all play!” Gavin said, tearing off a corner of his paper. “Here, write down your Gamertag, and I'll add you to our party. We can all play together!”

“Really?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded excitedly, pushing the paper towards Michael. Michael wrote down his Gamertag, and passed the paper back, hoping that it all wasn’t some kind of weird joke, because annoyingly, he was starting to like Gavin.

“Oh, look, almost time for next period.” Gavin pointed out, glancing at the clock.

“Uh, thanks.” Michael said, “For being… nice to me, I guess. It’s kind of hard being the new kid.”

“You know what, Jersey Mike, as soon as I saw you on the field on Monday, I just _knew_ we’d be _bois._ ”

Michael smiled, feeling oddly warm at Gavin's comment. “Really?” he asked. Gavin nodded.

“What are you doing this weekend?” he asked.

“Uh, nothing I don’t think.” Michael shrugged. “Why?”

“There’s a party, Saturday night, at my mate Chris’ place. You should come! And bring your two friends, uh, Ray and… Lindsay? Is it?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s them.”

“Bring ‘em! The more the merrier, right?”

“Uh, sure…” Michael said. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I’d love you to come,” Gavin grinned, as the bell rang. “Hope I see you there.” Was the last thing he said to Michael, before dashing out of the classroom, chasing after Barbara and Aaron. Michael was left standing in the doorway, smiling to himself as Lindsay and Ray rounded the corner.

“You get to your class okay?” Ray asked. Michael nodded, still looking towards Gavin, who was standing in the hall with a few people, talking animatedly.

“What are you looking at?” Ray asked.

“I, uh,” Michael blushed. “Nothing, whatever. I uh, I got us invited to a party.” He said, as the three began to walk through the halls and outside, as lunch had begun.

“A _party?”_ Ray asked. “By who?”

“Gavin Free.”

“ _Gavin Free?_ Invited _us_ to a party?” Lindsay asked, surprised.

“Uh, yeah, at that Chris guys house. We started talking in Chemistry, we sit together. He’s a pretty alright guy, I guess, and he just invited me out of the blue. And then, he knew you guys by _name_ and said you could come too if you wanted.”

“Holy shit.” Lindsay muttered under her breath as they walked to their bench. “That’s _huge_.”

“I don’t know.” Ray shrugged. “Parties aren’t really my thing.”

“Come on, Ray, we got invited by _Gavin Free._ We _have_ to go.”

“I think I agree with Ray.” Michael said, sitting down and pulling a bottle of water from his bag. “I don’t know if he really wants us there. Maybe he was just asking to be polite.”

“But why would he? You’ve only known the guy for a period. He wouldn’t ask you and _us_ , by extension unless he was genuine, would he?”

“I guess…” Michael trailed off, “But it might be weird, with everyone else there. I don’t want us to be the outcasts of the whole group or something.”

“G _uys,_ this might be our only opportunity to actually live like real teenagers, and go to a fucking _high school party_. We’ve gotta at least feel it out.”

Ray sighed. “I don’t know Lindsay… it’ll be late. We probably won't be allowed to go.”

“You’re not in the city anymore, Ray, this is Texas. You’ve lived here for a year, you know your mom is cool with you being out late. If anything, you guys can stay at my place.” She said.

Michael looked up at her. “You really want to go, don’t you?” he asked. Lindsay blushed lightly.

“Well, they… they’re the popular kids, aren’t they? I know It’s stupid and it’s cliché, but I guessed through freshman and sophomore year, before I knew Ray all that well, I didn't have many friends, and I always dreamed of being friends with them. They’re not assholes, they seem like cool people, and I think it might be nice to really get to know them, that’s all.” She looked down at her lap awkwardly. “But, if you guys really don’t want to go, we don’t ha-”

“We’re going.” Michael interrupted, reluctantly. Lindsay grinned and looked up.

“What?!” Ray exclaimed. Michael rolled his eyes, and shoved his friend lightly.

“Come on, man, _Ryan_ will be there.”

Ray sat up a little straighter. “You think so?” he asked.

“Of course he will!” said Lindsay. “You might _finally_ get a chance to talk to him.”

“Alright I don’t know about _that_ …”

“Come _on_ Ray, If not for Ryan… for me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes comically.  A small smile broke out on Ray’s face.

“Alright.” He sighed, followed by Lindsay reaching across and hugging him tightly. “But not for you, for _Ryan_.”

“Right.” Michael laughed. “For _Ryan._ ”

 

* * *

 

It was an odd feeling of regret, worry and excitement curdling in Michael’s stomach as he walked into Chris’ house. There wasn’t that many people there, just the ones Michael recognised from ‘the group’ and a few others, as he made his way through the hall, Lindsay and Ray tagging along behind him.

His eyes searched, almost desperately for Gavin, who was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, Michael!” someone called. Michael turned to see Barbara, holding hands with Aaron, walk over to him. “Glad you made it!”

“Uh, hi.” Michael said, Aaron nodded at him, as Barbara walked over to the table, grabbing three twist-off beers.

“Here.” She passed one to Michael.

“Thanks.” Michael twisted off the top and took a sip. “These are my friends, Ray and Lindsay.”

“Nice to meet you.” Barbara smiled, handing a beer to Lindsay, and holding out a third to Ray.

“Uh, I don’t really drink. Sorry.” Ray said, voice cracking nervously.

“Okay, cool, no biggie.” Barbara shrugged, handing the third beer to Aaron.

“Yeah, the more alcohol leftover for the next party the better.” Aaron added. He turned his head as he name was called. “Cool to meet you guys.” He left Barbara with a short kiss, before walking off into another room.

“Gav was convinced you wouldn’t come.” Barbara spoke, as she led the three of them through the kitchen. “He’ll be _so_ happy once he sees you.”

“Where is he?” Michael asked.

“Not sure, around, though. You’ll probably find him passed out or wrestling with Dan,” she laughed. “But till then, you should come and meet Geoff, Griffon and everyone else!”

The kitchen was open planned, and stood around the isle was Geoff, Griffon, Ryan, Joel, Jack and Caiti.

“Guys, this is Gav’s friend Michael, and his two friends Ray and Lindsay.” She introduced, picking up a paper cup of blue liquid off the counter and taking a sip.

“Cool to meet you,” Came a deep voice. “I’m Ryan.”

Michael smirked to himself, looking around at Ray, whose eyes were shining. Lindsay too was smiling widely, and nudged Ray in the back, as Ryan’s outstretched hand hovered in front of him.

“Uh, I’m Ray, nice to meet you.”

“Hey, so you're Gav’s friend, right?” Geoff asked, distracting Michael from the scene. He turned to Geoff, Griffon, Jack and Caiti, who were stood around with drinks in their hands.

“Uh, yeah I guess. We only met on Friday in Chemistry, and he kind of invited me. Sorry if it’s weird, us being here without… knowing anyone I guess.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Griffon smiled. “If it makes you feel any better, Gavin hasn’t _stopped_ talking about you!”

“Yeah, he wants your dick in his mouth, asap.”

“Geoff!” she smacked him lightly on the chest. Geoff just grinned.

“Sorry.”

“Honestly, I shouldn’t let you watch Always Sunny so much. You’re becoming too much like Danny DeVito.” She scolded.

“You watch sunny?” Michael asked, trying to cover up the excitement floating around in his stomach. He hadn’t ever met anyone who’d watched as much _It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ as he had.

“Yeah, it’s _awesome_ , you watch it?” Geoff asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, displaying his own excitement. Michael grinned.

“It’s probably my favourite fucking show. My eldest brother bought me a Paddy’s Pub sign for my wall last Christmas!”

“I tell you what, Rob McElhenney is a fucking _genius_. It’s _incredible_.”

“Oh God, I’m leaving to find Kara if you’re going to keep talking about Sunny all night.” Griffon laughed, kissing Geoff on the cheek, and moving to walk away.

“Alright, Sweet Dee!” Geoff called after her. She laughed, flipping the bird before leaving the kitchen.

Michael spent the next few hours in the kitchen, making his way through three or four beers, talking to Geoff and Jack and Joel and Caiti about everything from Always Sunny to growing up in New Jersey. He kept watch for his friends the whole time though, seeing Ryan and Ray talking together alone in the corner, and Lindsay, sitting with Barbara, Chris, Aaron and a few others, making everybody laugh.

God, it was almost as if they _fitted_ _in_.

Michael had somehow made friends with everyone, nobody being off put by his stormy eyes or his quick temper, something which had never happened before. He felt like he had known these people for years, and the only person he hadn’t had a chance to speak to was…

 _Gavin_ …

“Any time you guys wanna hang out, _anytime_ , I’m ready!” Geoff slurred. “I love you guys. Especially you, Michael. You’re hilarious.” He said, resting his arm of Michael’s shoulder.

“God,” Jack laughed. “Leave the poor kid alone.”

“Shut up Jack!” Geoff mumbled, reaching forwards to hug Michael. Joel laughed loudly.

“Come on Geoff, you’ve had too much liquor again. Griffon won't let you back home unless you sober up, so I suggest you go to bed.”

“Whatever.” Geoff whined, letting Jack take his beer and lead him upstairs whilst the others laughed behind them.

“That’s Geoff, in a nutshell.” Joel explained. “He’s always drunk. Griffon will make him sleep at her doormat if he doesn’t sober up.”

“Her parents let him stay at her place?” Michael asked.

“She’s emancipated.” Caiti explained. “She’s got her own apartment. Geoff stays with her, because he argues with his parents a lot.” She shrugged.

“Oh… cool.” Michael nodded, the room falling quiet. “Have uh, have any of you guys seen Gavin around? It’s just… he's the one who invited me here, and I haven’t seen him all night.”

“I think he’s upstairs,” Caiti said, looking around.

“Yeah, is saw him head up there about ten minutes ago. He’s probably queuing for the bathroom.”

“Alright.” Michael nodded picking his beer up. “I'll go find him. Thanks guys.”

* * *

 

After twenty minutes of searching, Michael finally found Gavin, alone in one of the backrooms, sitting on the bed with his arms resting on his knees. He flinched and turned as Michael entered the room.

“Sorry, I-”

“Michael!” Gavin gave him a soft smile. “You came.”

“Yeah.” Michael smiled. “I’ve been downstairs, talking to Geoff and everyone. Haven’t seen you all night though, so I thought I’d try and find you.”

Gavin stood up, walking over to Michael. “Glad you came, boi.” He smiled, pulling Michael into a hug. Awkwardly, Michael hugged back. “Uh, I’m glad I came too… _boi_ … What are you doing up here alone anyway?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” Gavin shrugged, pulling away. “D’you wanna see something cool?” he asked. Hesitantly, Michael nodded, stepping aside so Gavin could move out of the door. The Brit reached backwards, grabbing Michael’s hand.

The upstairs was empty, as everyone headed back downstairs. There was another set of stairs in Chris’ house, where someone had left a note, saying “NOBODY TO GO UPSTAIRS IF U DO UR AN ASSHOLE.”

Gavin looked to Michael. “I won't tell if you don’t.” he said, with a mischievous grin, tiptoeing up the stairs and pulling Michael behind him.

“I don’t know, Gav,” Michael said, feeling his palms begin to nervously clam up. “I don’t want to upset Chris or anything, considering I kinda just met the guy.”

“Sh, it’ll be fine!” Gavin reassured him, as they came to the top hall. “He won't be upset. I just want to show you something.”

“Where are we going?” Michael asked, as Gavin led him into a large room, right in the roof to the house.

“This is Chris’ brothers room, but look, he showed me this in year eleven-”

“Year _what?_ ”

“Sorry, ‘Tenth grade.’ I'll never get used to this shitty American school system, honestly.” He grumbled, climbing up on the dresser and shimmying the window open.

“Gavin,” Michael looked around anxiously, hoping nobody would notice their absence and come looking for them. “What are you doing?”

“What’s wrong boi?” Gavin asked with a smile, finally pushing the window open. He turned and look backward at Michael. “Afraid of heights?” he asked, before pushing his whole body through the window.

For a second, Michael thought Gavin had _jumped._

Then, the Brit popped his head up like a meerkat, chin resting on the windowpane. “You coming or not, boi?”

“What?” Michael scrambled to climb up on the dresser and looked out of the window. The back of Chris’ house had a flat roof under the higher one, over what looked like a garage. They were (somewhat) safe, he told himself, as he climbed out further onto the roof.

The warm March breeze was a great step up from the bitter air Michael could only imagine his friends were experiencing in Jersey, but even still Gavin shivered a little in his red t-shirt, as he sat on the edge of the roof, swinging his legs against the wall of the garage.

Michael sat beside him and Gavin rested his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m really glad you came Michael.” He said quietly.

“I’m glad I came too, Gav.” Michael replied.

“I really like you.” he said.  “I think you're _top._ ”

“Top?” Michael repeated. “What's that meant to mean?”

“Means good.” Gavin laughed softly. “Means I like having you around.”

“Really?” Michael asked. “Why me, though?”

“I don’t know.” Gavin shrugged. “I guess it’s just nice, being able to hang out with someone who knows absolutely nothing about you.”

It might’ve been the beers in his stomach, or just the warm weight of Gavin against him as the two sat together in the silence of the night, but Michael really, really didn't want to know what Gavin meant.

 

* * *

 

Michael hadn’t spoken to Gavin since the party on Saturday night. He knew the Brit had his number, but he hadn’t bothered texting or calling. Michael was weirdly not okay with that, especially following Gavin suspicious behaviour on the night.

Still, his Sunday had been filled with sleeping in till noon, and waking up to over thirty friend requests on Xbox live. He’d played a few gamed with Lindsay, Geoff, Jack, Joel and even Barbara until he logged off. Ray hadn’t been on his Xbox the whole day, which was beyond strange, making Michael curious.

The reason for his Puerto Rican friend’s absence had been made more than clear when, at school on the following Monday, he was constantly glued to his phone, grinning and laughing and texting quietly.

He refused to tell them what was going on, until their morning break, when Lindsay managed to steal his phone whilst Michael held him back, reading the texts out quietly.

“You’re actually pretty cool, for a drama nerd, said Ray. Oh, and then Ryan said, ‘you’re pretty cute for a video game nerd’, oh, and _then_ , Ray said-”

“Lindsay! Stop!” Ray laughed, fighting Michael’s hold to the best of his ability. She laughed, but handed him the phone back, and Michael let go.

“Alright, I don’t want to read your sexts anymore, okay? I’m happy for you though.” She smiled.

“I don’t know what you're talking about. We’re just friends.” Ray mumbled, straightening his shirt like his dreamy grin wasn’t already giving him away.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t talk to any of my friends like that.” Michael pointed out, pulling his bag onto his back as the school bell rang.

“Whatever guys, you’re just assuming.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, and you’re _hoping._ ” Michael added, grinning as Ray blushed.

“Whatever, at least I didn't disappear upstairs with him for half an hour.” He teased. Michael frowned.

“What that supposed to mean?”

“You and Gavin, I heard you went upstairs together, and nobody saw either of you for a while. You’re not fucking the most popular boy in school already, are you?” Ray asked.

“No!” Michael could feel heat rush to his cheeks as Lindsay gave him the same knowing look she’d given Ray. “No, I-We were… we just _talked.”_

“Yeah, sure.” Ray laughed. “I believe you Michael.”

“Believe what you fucking want, nothing went on.” Michael snapped.

“Touchy!” Lindsay muttered, turning to the direction of her class. “See you both at lunch.”

“Sorry, bye.” Michael sighed. He turned back to Ray. “Sorry, I- I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“It’s cool.” Ray shrugged. “But, really, did you just talk?” he asked. Michael nodded.

“I swear. It’s weird though…he asked for my number and stuff, and I don’t want to sound like a bitch or anything but… he hasn’t called. Or texted or… he hasn’t even fucking added me on XBL.” He shrugged. “And, I saw him a few times today but, he just, looked straight through me. He straight up ignored me. It was weird.”

“That is weird but, Free is kinda weird. Sometimes he hangs out alone and you see him, lurking in a corridor by himself. He’s got… issues I guess.”

“Yeah, I think he does, but he seems to have a real good life so… I can only wonder what about.” Michael mused, before he and Ray parted, walking into their separate classes.

At lunch, Michael had seen Gavin again, but the Brit had outright ignored him, and honestly, Michael was starting to get a little annoyed.

What had changed so much between the night of the party, and the following Monday?

“Michael!”

He turned around, to see Geoff, quickly walking through the corridors up to him. Michael smiled.

“Hey Geoff, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you- you’re a tricky fucker to track down you know.” He wheezed, steadying himself on a locker nearby. Michael laughed.

“Sorry, I guess.” He said. “What’s up?”

“I… have you seen Gavin today?”

Michael frowned, feeling himself become defensive. The Gavin situation had been pressing on his mind, making him feel more and more wound up as he thought about it more. He shrugged, and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

“Well, I’ve seen him. He’s been doing a pretty good job of not seeing me though.” Michael mumbled.

Geoff sighed. “That fucker.” He said, rolling his eyes, before settling them back onto Michael. “Nothing happened between the two of you on Friday night, did it?” he asked. Michael blushed.

“No.”

“ _Michael?”_

“No, seriously!” Michael threw his hands up. “He… he was being really weird. I didn't see him all night, and then I found him upstairs, just… sitting on his own. He took me up to Chris’ roof, and we just… we just talked for a while, that’s all. Nothing weird happened… I swear.”

“Aright.” Geoff nodded. “Believe me, I know what that little prick can be like. Don’t let it get to you.”

“I haven’t.” Michael lied. Geoff smirked.

“Really, _Rage Quit?”_

Michael gulped. “You saw those videos?” he asked. Geoff nodded.

“Yeah, they're hilarious! We’ve all seen them!”

“For fucks sake.” Michael sighed, resting his head against the lockers.

“Don’t be embarrassed, they’re awesome!” Geoff said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You should make more!”

“Maybe.” Michael mumbled. “But whatever, I gotta get to class anyway.” He looked off into the direction of his lesson.

“Cool, see you around man.” Geoff said, leaning up off the locker. “Oh, and don’t worry about Gavin. He’s… he’s having kind of a hard time at the moment. He’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.”

Michael frowned as Geoff walked away, wondering what exactly he meant by, ‘hard time’.

 


	3. Horror Games Are Not As Tame As They Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray finally speak in person, Lindsay gets her first run with the in-crowd, and Michael has Gavin over for GAIMZ and pizza. Horror games ensue, with an interesting result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload, because I wont be uploading anything around the Easter Weekend (seeing family ect ect) love to you all, and eat a butt-ton of chocolate! 
> 
> Thanks<3

** CHAPTER THREE **

“Shit!” Ray’s body jerked, suddenly running behind Michael and crouching behind his back. Lindsay and Michael both jumped, startled as Ray scurried to hid behind them, squinting and glancing around the hallway to see what exactly he was hiding from.

“What the fuck, dude?” Michael exclaimed.

“Ryan’s there.” Ray whispered, watching through the space between Lindsay and Michael’s legs as Ryan strolled through the corridor with Jack at his side.

“So what?” Lindsay asked, “You guys’ve been talking for like a week. What happened?”

“He didn't fuck you over, did he?” Michael asked, tensing up at the thought of anyone hurting his friend.

“No- he, he hasn’t done anything like that. He’s nice!” Ray insisted, still crouching on the floor. “It’s… it’s just, uh.”

“Just _what?”_ Lindsay asked.

“I- we haven’t really… talked in person. Since the party.”

“ _Seriously?”_ Michael asked with a short laugh. “You’ve been fawning over the guy for years, finally got his number, spent every waking moment fucking texting him, and now you can't even say _hi_?”

“That’s sad.” Said Lindsay.

“Oh, fuck off.” Ray snapped. “He’s hot, okay? What does he want with a fucking nerd like me?”

“Well, let’s find out.” Michael said with a smirk. Before Ray could question him, he stepped aside, and called out, “Hey, Ryan! Jack!”

“Shit.” Ray swore under his breath, hastily scrambling to stand up as Ryan and Jack spotted them, walking over.

“Hey guys.” Jack said, smiling. Ryan was quieter, barely glancing at Michael and Lindsay politely, before focusing on Ray.

“Uh, hi.” Ray said, after a firm nudge in the back from Lindsay. Ryan smiled and Ray willed himself not to collapse. But _fuck_ he was hot.

Ryan was still silent, just looking at Ray and smiling, unsure of what to say. Everyone in the group was quiet, awkwardly glancing at each other, before Jack nudged Ryan in the shoulder.

“Shit, sorry- hi.” He spluttered, awkwardly running his hand through his hair. Michael and Lindsay smirked knowingly at Jack, who simply rolled his eyes.

“As nice as it is, standing in the corridor,” he said, looking to Ryan and then back to Michael, Lindsay and Ray. “Do you guys wanna come outside and hang with us?”

“Uh, sure I guess we-”

“- _Yes!”_ Lindsay said quickly, grinning and nodding so hard that her bright hair was shaking around her shoulders. Michael gave her a look as if to say _be cool_ , making her straighten a little, shaking her head to make her hair flip behind her awkwardly and saying, “I mean, yeah, sure.”

Michael inwardly smacked his hand against his forehead at his pathetically awkward friends. Thankfully, Jack just laughed, and Ryan was too busy staring at Ray, so they all set off, heading outside to the field.

“I’ve always dreamed of this.” Lindsay muttered under her breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

 Michael laughed. “Sorry Jack, it’s just that we’re huge nerds who’ve never hung out with the popular kids before, I think that’s what Lindsay is trying to get across.” He said. Jack smiled.

“I’d hardly call us the popular kids Michael. We’re still all video games and tech nerds. We’re just the video game and tech nerds who also happen to play football and be cheerleaders.”

“Some of us are, anyway.” came the voice of Griffon, as she slotted in beside them. “Hey guys,” she smiled.

“Where’s Geoff?” Jack asked.

“He’s already outside, he totally got me in trouble in math and then abandoned me, the _asshole_.” She laughed. Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll make him regret it.” He laughed, as they reached the field. Griffon smirked.

“Damn right, I will.”

Geoff was standing down on the middle strip of grass with Gavin, Joel and Dan. He looked up to them and smiled, waving. Then, he must’ve noticed Griffon’s thundery gaze because he lowered his hand, and shrunk a little.

“Yeah, you better be fucking afraid.” She called, before taking off into a sprint after him. Geoff ran, but he wasn’t quite fast enough to stop Griffon jumping onto his back, almost knocking him over. Thankfully, he caught her, the two laughing as he continued to run them up to the end of the field.

“Okay, now Ryan and Ray’s turn.” Lindsay joked. Both Ryan and Ray blushed furiously as they stopped at the edge of the field. Jack and Michael laughed quietly behind them.

“I don’t know… we could probably do better.” Ryan said. Ray grinned,

“Well, you better lean down first, because I'm short as fuck and have zero upper body strength!”

“Just how Ryan likes ‘em.” Jack laughed, as Ray hopped onto Ryan’s back and the two ran down onto the field.

“Ryan ‘s crushing on your friend _hard.”_ Jack said. “I’ve never seen him in this deep.”

“Balls deep?” Lindsay mumbled. Jack spluttered, the three erupting into laughter as they walked down onto the middle strip. Michael was too distracted by Lindsay’s awful joke to see Gavin, bounding towards him. He didn't notice until it was too late, and the Brit was already tackling him to the ground.

“For fucks sake, Gav.” He coughed, as Gavin giggled on top of him.

“Sorry boi, I thought you would’ve seen me coming!” Gavin laughed. He was sitting on top of Michael now, thighs encasing his waist. Michael sat up, and then blushed, realising Gavin was practically in his lap.”

“Aright, keep it in your pants!” Geoff called from where he was now sitting, Griffon resting with her back against his chest, next to Kara and Chris, the four of them watching the scene.

“Yeah B, don’t rub your gayness all over the bloke!” came a deeper voice. Michael looked up to see Dan, jogging over to them, as Gavin climbed off him.

“Whatever, B, you’re the gay one.” Gavin said, as Dan outstretched his hand and pulled Michael up.

“That’s _absolutely_ not true,” Dan said. “I like girls, remember Gavin. Can't say the same for you.” he laughed.

“Nothing wrong with appreciating what both genders have to offer.” Gavin laughed, as Barbara and Lindsay walked over to them.

“There’s more than two genders, asshole.” Barbara pointed out.

“ _All genders,_ whatever, point is, I’m all for appreciating the human form, nothing wrong with that, is there Michael?”

Michael blushed, brushing grass off his jeans. “Uh, right, nothing wrong with that at all.” He stuttered. Gavin grinned, linking his thin tanned arm through Michaels.

“Now come on, let’s sit down.”

Michael spent most of the lunch break getting to know the rest of the group members. He had shockingly, a lot in common with the group, from hobbies and interests to favourite video games. Even Ray, who was never known as the most socially competent person Michael had ever known, was getting on easily with everyone, although he did retreat back to conversing strictly with Ryan every ten minutes or so, which was hardly a surprise.

“Practice tonight, remember.” Jack said, drawing Michael back into the conversation. Gavin groaned from where he was sitting next to Michael.

“What?” Michael asked.

“I didn't know there was practice tonight!” Gavin whined. “B, You didn't say anything!”

“What, I didn't bloody know either!” Dan exclaimed.

“What the issue?” Geoff asked.

“We were gonna have Game Night tonight, that’s all.” Gavin shrugged. He looked oddly upset at the prospect of not simply being able to play video games with Dan for a night. Michael looked around the group, equally confused to not see everyone else questioning Gavin's behaviour, instead giving each other nervous glances.

“I-I can skip practice, it’s fine B, I'll come home wi-”

“-no, don’t skip practice.” Gavin sighed. “I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

Dan looked nervously to Jack, who shrugged, eyebrows raised worriedly. Michael was confused, but didn't want to ask any questions.

“Uh, you could come over to my place, Gavin.” He suggested. Gavin sat up.

“What, really?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, smiling nervously. “You’ve been bragging about your Halo skills all lunch, but I still bet I could probably beat you!”

Everyone looked instantly relieved, which helped unwind the knot in Michael’s gut. It came completely loose, when Gavin sat up, beaming. “You’re on, boi! I'm gonna absolutely wipe the floor with you!”

“I don’t know, buddy, Michael’s pretty fucking good.” Geoff pointed out. “We played last weekend, and he beat me every time.”

“Gotta keep my track record.” Michael laughed. Gavin leant against his side, not laying his head down but simply making his presence beside Michael known.

“I still reckon I’ve got a good chance.” He smiled.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Michael smiled. He didn't question the confusing switch in Gavin’s personality. He didn't even ask why nobody acted surprised when the Brit practically deflated. All that mattered was that, whatever was wrong, was okay now, and Gavin was coming over to his house.

 _Shit,_ Gavin was _coming over_ to _his house._

He had send his mother a quick text message at the end of lunch to make sure it was okay for Gavin to come over, ( _Of course, Michael! So glad you're making new friends. I love you!)_ And then, there they were, ten minutes after the end of their final class, climbing into the back two seats of Geoff’s truck.

“I can give you rides pretty much every day, to be honest, Michael.” Geoff was saying, as he lit up a cigarette, before handing the packet back to Griffon, who did the same. “Your house isn’t too far from Griffons place, so it’ll save your mom from picking you up every-day.”

“Oh, cool, thanks Geoff.”

“Oi, where was that hospitality when I moved here!” Gavin protested. Geoff glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, and rolled his eyes.

“Please, you’ve got Dan to ferry you about in his pride and joy.”

“That car _is_ a true piece of shit though.” Griffon laughed. “Have you seen it Michael?”

“He must’ve, sitting there like an eyesore in the parking lot every day.”  Geoff said. Michael shook his head.

“Uh, no I don’t think I've seen it.” He said. Gavin laughed beside him.

“It’s awful. It’s blue, but one door is red because he accidentally knocked it off, trying to park with the door open, the twat.”

“Weren't _you_ the one who left the door open in the first place?” Griffon asked. Gavin shrugged.

“Still, he should've noticed.”

“What an asshole.” Michael laughed, shaking his head.

“Oi, you're mean to be on _my_ side Michael!”

“Says who?” Michael laughed again, throwing his hands up. “It sounds like your fault, and I’d probably be pissed if you did it to me.”

“Dan _was_ pretty miffed for a while after it happened, but, his mum loves me, so I got away with it.” He grinned, deviously.

“ _Pretty miffed.”_ Geoff mocked. “ _His mum loves me.”_

“Piss off.” Gavin laughed, as the truck rolled to a stop outside Michael’s house.

“Later, asswipe.” Geoff called.

“Bye guys.” Said Griffon.

“See you around, thank for the ride.” Michael smiled, climbing out of the truck after Gavin. Just as they both turned, walking towards Michael’s house, Geoff honked the horn. They both turned, and Geoff grinned.

“Use protection!”

“Safe sex is good sex!”

Both Geoff and Griffon cackled wildly, before driving off with a skidding noise down the street, disappearing onto the main road. Michael blushed, whilst Gavin laughed.

“Honestly, those two are _mental.”_ He said, shaking his head fondly as he watched the truck disappear. “At least you're sane Michael.” He smiled.

“Yeah, sure.” Michael laughed, pulling out his key and unlocking his front door. “Mom, I’m home.” He called.

His mother came out of the living room, phone to her ear. “Yeah, hold on just a sec, Jen,” she looked at the two boys and smiled. “Michael! And you must be Gavin!”

“Nice to meet  you, Mrs Jones.”

“You boys need anything, call me- I’ve left some money upstairs Michael so the two of you can order a pizza or something when you get hungry.”

“Thanks mom.” Michael said, before heading up the stairs. Gavin followed behind, excitedly pointing out every detail of Michael’s home, from the art on the walls to the framed school photo of Michael, from when he was probably around ten years old.

“But _Michael_ you look so _cute_!” he laughed. “Still got that murderous glare though.”

“Whatever, asshole.” Michael rolled his eyes, opening the door to his bedroom.

“Nice.” Gavin nodded, walking in and setting his bag down on the floor, before kicking his converse trainers off and sitting down, cross legged on Michael’s bed.

“Thanks for your fucking seal of approval.” Michael said sarcastically, pulling his beanie and Jacket off, before tossing them onto the dresser.

“Welcome.” Gavin smiled. “Now come on, what game are we gonna play first?

 

 

* * *

“No, you fucking _asshole_ , the _B button_!”

“I thought you said _A_!”

“Turn around!

“I don’t like this game Michael! Oh, God, I CAN SEE HIM _MICHAEL_ RUN AWAY!”

“I CAN’T RUN IF YOU DON’T FUCKING LOOK IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION YOU FUCKING- OH MY _GOD”_

The game ended with a black screen, and small text reading _YOU ARE DEAD_ , as Michael tossed his controller down on the floor. Gavin was flopped backwards on Michael’s bed, one hand on his hammering heart as he caught his breath back.

“No more fucking horror games.” Michael said, laying back next to Gavin, running a hand through his curly hair.

“Fucking hell, they don’t make those very tame anymore, do they?” Gavin asked, turning his head to look Michael in the eye. “That’s one of the scariest things I've ever done!”

“Oh yeah?” Michael asked, grinning and panting. “What was the scariest then?”

Gavin glanced down awkwardly. “Nothing. Isn’t important.”

“Are you boys okay up there? I heard _screaming_?!”

Michael sighed, inwardly cursing his mother for interrupting the fragile moment. “Nothing mom, just a game, that’s all.” Michael called back.

“Sorry.” Gavin said quietly, as Michael laid back down, and turned his face sideways so he could stare back at Gavin.

“It’s okay, it was pretty scary.”

“Were you scared, or just angry?” Gavin asked. Michael shrugged.

“A bit of both, I guess.”

Their pizza box was still half full, but laid discarded on the floor as the two boys simply laid together, looking at each other, unsure of what to say next.

“Dan’ll be round to pick me up in a minute.” Gavin said quietly. Michael nodded.

“Okay, we had a good time though, right?”

Gavin grinned. “Yeah, it was pretty top actually. Thanks for inviting me round, Michael.”

“Why do you say my name like that?” Michael asked with a short laugh. “ _Mi-cool._ ” He imitated. “It sounds dumb.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Gavin smiled. “I’m just saying it normally.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“No, you're not. I know how my own fucking name is pronounced, asshole. It’s _Michael.”_

_“Mi-cool.”_

“Shut up,” Michael couldn’t hide the smile from his face. “Still, even if you do pronounce my name like a moron, I’m… I’m glad that we’re friends, or whatever.”

“Or whatever?” Gavin questioned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Michael blushed. “Nothing. I- it doesn’t mean anything.”

Suddenly, it felt like Gavin had gotten even closer to him without moving. Michael swallowed thickly, as he felt the heat of Gavin’s breath on his face as he spoke.

“Are you sure it doesn’t mean anything? Nothing at all?”

Michael was more than aware that his cheeks were flaming. “I- I don’t-”

“Sh.” Gavin shushed him. “I-let me have this?”

“Have what?” Michael whispered.

Gavin didn't reply, instead, softly, tilted his head forwards, and pressed his lips to Michael’s gently. It wasn’t Michael’s first kiss, but _was_ his first with a boy, and for a second he was unresponsive. But then, he remembered the cautious look in Gavin’s eye as he had spoken previously, and leant forwards, pressing himself further into the kiss.

Gavin furthered it, snaking his arms around Michael’s neck, and rolling over so he was almost lying on top of him, as his tongue darted out, slowly exploring Michael’s mouth. Michael allowed his hands to settle at the belt loops of Gavin's jeans. He moaned silently, just allowing his mouth to fall open when Gavin rolled his hips gently into Michael’s, not breaking the kiss once.

“Michael, Gavin’s ride is here!”

Both of the boys sprung back from each other, Gavin jumping to his feet and Michael pushing himself back up the bed, pressing his back against the headboard.

“I-I've got to go.” Gavin stuttered, grabbing his bag and his converse clumsily before running out of the door. Michael ran after him, stopping in the doorway as Gavin headed to the stairs.

“Gavin, I-”

“-I'll… I'll see you around, Michael.”

Michael sighed, as he heard Gavin say goodbye to his mother, and slip out of the front door. He lightly knocked his head against the door frame, and cursed under his breath.

He’d just made out with _Gavin Free_ , and he had no idea how to feel about it.

* * *

 

_19:47_

_To: Gavin_

_Do you… wanna talk about what happened?_

19:58

_Don’t ignore me Gavin… we should talk._

_20:14_

_Gavin?_

_20:17_

_Don’t be an asshole Gavin._

_20:48_

_We really need to talk, call me_

_21:32_

_I know it’s getting late, but can you call me?_

_22:02_

_At least fucking let me know you’ve got my messages, you asshole._

_22:16_

_Can we at least talk at school tomorrow?_

_23:45_

_Alright, fuck you then._

* * *

 

The next day, at school, Michael walked into Chemistry with a sickly feeling in his stomach. He walked to his seat, where Gavin was absent, and sat down, pulling out a few books. He hadn’t told anyone what had happened, not that they probably would’ve cared considering how loved up Ray was with Ryan and how obsessed with her new friends Lindsay was.

However, he had been able to feel himself being watched by Geoff as he had made his way through the corridors in the morning. Geoff knew more about Gavin than he was letting on, that much was clear, and Michael couldn’t help but feel left in the dark.

He looked to the door as it opened, heart hammering.

Thankfully, it was just Barbara. She walked over, past her desk, and instead, sat down next to Michael.

“Hey, Barb.” Michael said. Barbara smiled, but it looked far from genuine.

“Hey Michael.” She said quietly.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yeah, I… Aarons out sick, so I thought I’d sit here with you, if that’s cool.”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine just… uh, where’s Gavin? I know he’s in school, I saw him this morning but, uh, I don’t think he saw me.”

“He’s not coming to class,” Barbara said, unable to look Michael in the eyes. “He’s… got something to do.”

“Right.” Michael frowned, watching as Barbara quietly pulled out a worksheet and began to write. “Is he okay?” he asked.

“Sort of.” Barbara shrugged. “He’ll… he’ll be fine.”

* * *

Michael didn't see Gavin till the change-over between third and fourth period, standing in the corridor talking quietly to Dan. The other English boy placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, before smiling and walking away, leaving Gavin alone.

This was the perfect time for them to talk.

Michael moved quickly, walking to Gavin from behind, so the Brit didn't notice him until it was too late.

“Gavin.”

He flinched, one hand on his chest. “Fucking hell Michael, you scared me.”

“Cut the bullshit, Gavin, what's up with you?” Michael asked. “Why do I get the feeling that everyone knows something I don’t? Why is it that everyone acts like they're walking on eggshells around you? What do they know that I don’t?”

Gain’s voice was quiet. “Leave it Michael.”

“Why, yesterday,” he asked in a lower voice, “did you kiss me and then run away like you couldn’t stand to look at me?”

“It wasn’t like that.” Gavin said, his teeth gritted. He couldn’t even look Michael in the eye, instead fixated on his shoes.

“Really, because that what it fucking seemed like!” Michael snapped. “Look at yourself, Gavin, you can't even fucking look me in the eye, because you know I’m right! Now _what_ is going on?”

Gavin sighed once, before lifting his head up, locking eyes with Michael. He frowned.

“You know what, Michael, do me a favour and _piss off.”_

“Gladly.” Michael growled back, pushing past Gavin, and walking off to his class, trying desperately not to last out at anything, or anyone in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment & Give Kudos if you can ! <3


	4. a/n

So Ray announced yesterday/today (time zones, am I right?) that he's leaving Achievement Hunter.

 

It's sad for me and for many because Ray's always been one of my favourites in Roosterteeth and not seeing him sulking in the office in his purple twitch hoodie is gonna suck balls. Like, all the balls.

 

However, I wish him the best in all his future endevours. I watch his streams often (and Tina's. Have I ever mentioned I love Tina? She's awesome) and I will be looking forward to seeing him more on twitch.

So how is this gonna change my writing? Hopefully it won't. I'll keep updating this fic every Sunday because it's already been written. However, when it comes to incomplete fics I have in the works, it might be a week or so before I get back into those and try and write more.

 

For me, in my writing, Ray has always been a main character. I love exploring things through his POV and I love re-inventing him as a character througg different settings. So it'll be strange, writing, knowing that he isn't so much of a main character in real life anymore.

So yeah, this is my obligatory "No, I'm not quitting AO3 because Ray left" post. I just a wanted it to be known that I'll miss him a bunch in Let's Play's and other AH content, and I'm sure as hell the other achievement hunters will too.

 

Thanks.


	5. Funny What You Can Find In A Library, And Even Funnier: What Can Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan take a step forwards, and Michael gets some pretty good advice where he least expects it.

** CHAPTER FOUR: **

“Ray, uh, can we talk?”

Ray turned away from Ryan to look at Lindsay, standing behind him, biting sheepishly at the sleeves of her hoodie. He frowned.

“What’s up, Lindsay?”

Lindsay glanced to Ryan, and then back to Ray. “Could… could we talk. Alone?”

Ray looked up to Ryan. “Could… could you give us a minute?” he asked. Ryan smiled.

“Sure, I'll see you out on the field, right?”

“Yeah.” Ray grinned, watching as Ryan walked away, before turning to Lindsay. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Something’s wrong with Michael.” She said.

“So it wasn’t just me who thought he was acting off, that’s a relief.”

“Yep.” She nodded. “He was acting weird all morning, and then, I saw him arguing quietly with Gavin earlier, and now, he won't even talk to me. He just left at the end of class and didn't even say where he was going. I doubt we’ll see him outside.”

“Gavin did go over to his place yesterday after school.”

“He did?” Lindsay asked. “How do you know?”

“At lunch, Jack brought up that there was football practice that night, and Gavin got like… upset, that Dan wasn’t going to hang out with him. It was kind of weird but, it was like everyone was super worried. Like I don’t know what was wrong with him, and Michael looked confused to, so he just offered for Gavin to hang out with him that night.”

“Weird, but I get it.” Lindsay said, furrowing her eyebrows as she recalled all previous events involving Gavin.

“What do you mean?” Ray asked, as the two began walking outside.

“Well, I don’t know, do you ever get the feeling that everyone is… super-cautious around Gavin? Like, they’ll dick around but… they're always really careful not to… upset him?”

Ray thought about it for a second. “Yeah, yeah I see that.”

“Maybe that has something to do with it.” Lindsay shrugged. “There’s _something_ not right about Gavin, that’s for sure. Even before we became friends with him, we knew that. The whole _school_ knows it.”

“Just, nobody knows what it is…” Ray finished.

Lindsay nodded, “Right. So maybe now, it’s our job to find out.” She smiled.

“Alright, I'm on board.” Ray nodded. “I'll see if Ryan knows anything.”

Lindsay scoffed.

“What?”

“Of course you’ll see if _Ryan_ knows anything.” She smiled as Ray blushed. “What’s going on between the two of you, anyway?”

Ray shrugged. “I don’t know, we… we talk a lot. I’ve been over to his place like, twice, but… just as friends. His house is pretty nice.”

“Well yeah, he’s super rich, right?”

“Not super rich, but he’s alright.” Ray shrugged. “Besides, that doesn’t matter. He’s just… a super nice guy, but once you get to know him like, he’s really funny. He’s got a dark sense of humour… and, I don’t know- he’s one of those guys who just knows _something_ about _everything_. He’s really smart about computers too.”

“Holy shit, you’re gone pretty bad on him.” Lindsay laughed. Ray blushed, and grinned.

“Maybe I am, but we’re just friends. He hasn’t… showed that kind of interest in me.” He shrugged. Lindsay smirked.

“ _Sure_ he hasn’t.”

“What's that supposed to mean, Tuggey?”

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Come on, Ray, he _adores_ you. _Everyone_ can see that.”

“No he _doesn’t_.”

“Yes he _does_.” The pair walked onto the field, making their way down to the group, where Michael was unsurprisingly absent. Gavin was there however, sitting next to Barbara on their own, a little ways away from the group, the two talking quietly. “Trust me,” Lindsay smirked again. “It’s just a matter of time before he asks you out.”

“Lindsay, you won't believe what happened in-”

Lindsay shot him her classic, all-knowing smile before walking off in Kara’s direction, settling down with her, Arryn and Chris, leaving Ray to scan the rest of the field for Ryan.

He spotted him at the end of the middle strip with Joel, Jack and Griffon, talking together casually. Ryan caught his eye and smiled, nodding for him to come over. Ray walked across, passing Gavin and Barbara. He hesitated for a second, before stopping beside the two.

“Uh, hey guys.”

Barbra smiled at him. “Hey, Ray.”

Gavin looked up. “Hi Ray, is… is Michael with you?”

Gavin’s facial expression was impossible to read. Ray sighed, “Uh, no sorry, he’s not. Lindsay said he was pretty mad about something and stormed off.” Gavin's eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion for a second, before Ray watched as he brought his boundaries right back up.

“Right, okay. Well… if you see him, I- tell him… oh, it doesn’t matter. Forget about it.”

Ray nodded, and shot Barbara a sympathetic smiled, before leaving the two, and continuing his walk towards Ryan.

The senior looked amazing in the Austin sunlight, his hair lightening and his eyes an even brighter blue. Ray felt his heart lurch as he found his way to Ryan’s side.

“So, we’ll leave you two alone.” Joel said, smirking as soon as Ray got to them. Ray watched, confusedly, as Griffon, Jack and Joel, left with big, knowing smiles on their faces, walking off towards the rest of the group.

“That was weird.” Ray said. Ryan watched after them, and then looked back to Ray.

“Yeah uh… they were just busting my balls about… about not…” he trailed off, hands in his pockets as he glanced at the ground.

“Not what, Ry?” Ray asked, awkwardly tugging at the back of his beanie.

Ryan sighed. “About me not, quote ‘growing a pair’ and asking you out already. Like, on a date. Because I… sort of really like you.”

“W-what?”

“Sorry.” Ryan sighed. “I- you don’t have-”

“You like me?” Ray asked, eyes wide. Ryan looked at him.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Sorry but-”

“Oh god, don’t be sorry!” Ray said. Ryan looked back up from the floor. “I-I _really_ like you. have done since like… _Sophmore_ year. It’s embarrassing really. Lindsay teases me.”

“Really?” Ryan asked. “I didn't think you- I thought you just… liked me as a friend.”

“Nope.” Ray awkwardly tugged at the sleeves of his purple hoodie, hoisting them up. “I really like you. Like a lot.”

Ryan grinned. “So…does that mean you maybe want to… go out sometime?”

“Like, a date?” Ray asked. Ryan nodded.

“Yeah… like a full date. I'll pick you up and pay and everything…”

“Free food, and a free ride?” Ray joked. “How could I, as a young Hispanic man, turn _that_  offer down?”

 

* * *

 

Michael had slowly worked himself up from annoyed to _fuming_ as he stormed up the school stairs and through the halls. Most of the school were outside, making good use of the field and the rest of the school ground, but a few underclassmen were still hanging around. Most of them jumped out of his way as he tore through the corridors, fists clenched by his sides.

He found his way, somehow, to the library.

 _Good_ , he thought _maybe the quiet will give me a chance to calm down._

“You fucking _loser!”_ came a laughing voice. Michael turned, for a second thinking the person had been talking to him. There was a group of boys sitting around, some holding Nintendos and others just talking, laughing as one boy yelled at the other.

“I can't believe you spent forty dollars on a _DS_ _sticker.”_

“It was limited edition!”

“What a fucking nerd.” The other laughed. For a moment, Michael thought he had walked into some kind of bullying scenario, before he realised both boys, along with their friends were laughing.

“If anyone’s the _true_ nerd here, it’s you, Miles.”

 _Right_ _,_ Michael recognised the name. These were Lindsay and Ray’s   _other_ friends.

“Uh… hi.” He said, awkwardly. Five pairs of eyes turned to him.

“You're… Michael, right?” Miles said. Michael nodded.

“Cool to meet you man, I’m Miles. You hang out with my girlfriend, Arryn right?”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded, “I-I don’t really know her that well, but we hang out with the same group of people, I guess.”

“He’s friends with Ray and Lindsay.” Said one of the other boys. “I’m Kdin.” He smiled.

“Cool to meet you.”

“Hey, you guys look alike.” Someone said.

 “They do not look alike, Brandon,” said another. “What are you talking about?”

“They do!”

“Whatever, I’m Kerry.” The other boy smiled, “The one in the stupid baseball cap is Caleb, and we’re the losers of the school.”

“I wouldn’t say we were _losers_.” Brandon said.

“No, we’re absolutely losers.” Miles said, nodding. “Still, at least one of us has a girlfriend.”

“I _also_ have a girlfriend, Miles.”

“Yeah, okay Brandon. Doesn’t go to this school, and none of us have ever met her. _That_ sounds like the truth.”

“You’re freaking the poor guy out, chill out.” Caleb laughed. “Hi Michael. I’m the normal one of the group, as you’ve probably gathered.” He said, pulling out a chair at the table for Michael to sit down on.

“I also have a girlfriend.”

“Shut up Kdin.” Brandon snapped, turning back to his book. “You guys are all assholes.”

“Are they always like this?” Michael asked with a laugh. Kerry smiled.

“Pretty much, but you get used to them. Still, what brings you here?” he asked. Michael sighed.

“Just… needed a break, I guess.”

“Needed a break from popularity? That’s new.” Caleb laughed. Kerry rolled his eyes.

“Ignore him. I can see how those guys could be… tiring.” Kerry shrugged. Michael frowned.

“They don’t give you shit, do they?” he asked.

“No,” Kerry shook his head. “They’re pretty cool with us, to be fair. Could've had a much worse popular crowd.”

“Yeah, they’re a lot… nicer than the assholes that went to my old school.” Michael sat back in his chair, thinking back for a second.

“You're from Jersey, right?” Kdin asked.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “It’s weird… I was so reluctant to move here. And so like, jealous that all my brothers got to stay behind with my dad because they're older but… I’m really fucking glad I came here. I've made a lot of friends.”

“And now you’ve got us.” Kerry smiled as Miles joined them.

“Yeah, sorry for eavesdropping but… if you ever want to get away from… whatever, you can always come hang out with us.” He said. Michael smiled.

“Thanks guys. Uh, whilst I’m here… do you guys know anything… weird, about- Gavin Free?”

Kerry, Miles and Caleb exchanged a few worried looks, just as the library door creaked open. Michael was more than surprised to see Dan walk through. He nodded at Brandon and Kdin, who were sitting together at a computer together, before making his way over to the table.

“Hi... Dan.” Kerry said.

“Hey, Kerry, Caleb,” his eyes glanced over the group, “Miles… you alright mate?” Miles nodded, smiling awkwardly as Dan’s gaze drifted back to Michael.

“Listen, Michael mate, can we talk?"

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s just… he didn't mean to ignore you, or snap at you… he’s… he’s going through a lot right now.”

“Yeah, people keep saying that, but I still don’t get it.” Michael sighed, aggravated, leaning against the wall. Dan looked tired, like he'd had the same conversation several times before, whilst Gavin, as usual was nowhere to be seen.

“I can't tell you, Michael- and fuck it, mate, I wish I could but… it’s something Gav’s gotta open up to you about himself. He’s been through a lot of shit and… sometimes he doesn’t deal with it in the right way. I know he’s being a right prick at the moment but…he does like you.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile at that. “Really?” he asked.

Dan scoffed. “He doesn’t stop talking about you for one, honestly, he can't go more than five bloody minutes without mentioning your name!”

“I like him too,” Michael smiled. “I just… I guess we need to talk to each other. Figure out all this shit.”

“Yeah, well,” Dan nodded. “I’ve finally convinced my parents to go away for the weekend, so, there's a party at mine tonight. You should definitely come.”

“Alright.” Michael nodded. “I'll be there.”

* * *

 

“Turns out, Dan’s having a party tonight.” Ryan said, as he and Ray climbed into Ryan’s car at the end of the school day. “So I figured we could… go out and get ice-cream or something, maybe got to the arcade and then swing by there later?”

“Dude you had me at arcade.” Ray laughed. Ryan smiled, pulling out of the carpark, and driving away from the school.

“So, Sophmore year, huh?” he asked. Ray blushed.

“Yeah, alright, deflate your ego. They played a video of one of your dumb drama performances in my homeroom and I just… I thought you were cute, that’s all.”

“You thought my performance was dumb?” Ryan asked, feigning upset.

“Your _Macbeth_ was better.”

“You saw my Macbeth?”

Ray blushed again. “Yeah, I sorta… dragged Lindsay along with me to see it.”

“Oh, good- so I’m not crazy then.” Ryan laughed. Ray questioningly raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I… I saw you there, that night. And I thought you were… you know, cute or whatever… but I never saw you again until Chris’ party. I was starting to think I’d made you up or you weren’t really there, and then after we spoke at Chris’ party… no offence but, you didn't exactly seem like the Shakespeare type.” He laughed. Ray smiled.

“Yeah, I'm not. I may have understood around… twelve percent of what was going on.”

Ryan laughed. “It’s not as hard as you think. Maybe I'll teach you sometime.”

“What, you gonna run lines with me?” Ray asked.

“Well, you know what they say about Shakespeare…”

“No, what do they say?”

“He was nothing but a drunken flirt.”

“Anti-climatic.” Ray laughed. Ryan shrugged.

“It’s true. Half of his work was inappropriate dick jokes and the other half was innuendo. Still, holds up pretty well.”

They pulled into a parking spot in the ice-cream place, and Ryan was, unsurprisingly, the complete gentleman. He opened Ray’s door and took him by the hand, leading him inside. Ryan was still wearing his Red, White, Black and Yellow Varsity jacket, and Ray couldn’t help but grin at how cliché they looked.

Ryan’s favourite flavour was salted caramel and pecan, Ray learned. Ryan claimed it was the Georgian blood in him. Ray’s favourite flavour was strawberry, he told Ryan.

“Well, I can't say that those two flavours have ever been put together but… who says we can't try?” Ryan asked. Ray grinned.

“You cheesy, cliché motherfucker.”

The arcade was where the real fun was, for Ray. Ryan was good, but Ray was ultimately better, and raked in the cheap paper tickets easily. The only game Ryan actually managed to beat him in was Air Hockey, but Ray was totally okay with that, when Ryan hugged him tightly, overcome with joy from his petty victory.

“Here,” Ray said, handing Ryan the medium sized stuffed animal that he had traded his ticket in for. It was a little brown teddy-bear plushie, with a red bow around its neck. “It’s… it’s dumb but, take it.”

Ryan grinned, taking the bear as the two walked out of the arcade, and into the carpark. “I love it.” He said.

“Really?” Ray asked, Ryan nodded.

“Yeah. I guess I’m not the only cheesy one.” He teased. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He said. “Just… I don’t know, kiss me, or something.”

Ryan locked his eyes with Ray. “Really?” he asked. “Is that okay?”

“Come on, you’re super hot and I’m a nerd. I’m probably not going to get a chance to _ever_ kiss anyone from our school… and- I do really like you. So yeah, it’s more than okay.” He said, a slight laugh playing in his voice. Ryan grinned.

“I really like you too, for the record.” He said, before he leaned in, and gently brushed his lips against Ray’s.

Despite being a total nerd, it wasn’t Ray’s first kiss. Of course, that didn't mean that it didn't make him feel completely boneless, as Ryan’s scarily soft lips brushed chastely against his. He didn't even care that he had to tiptoe up slightly to reach Ryan’s face, even though the football player wasn’t that tall.

“So.” Ryan said, after the two parted. “Does… does this mean you want to like… be _together?”_ he asked.

“Do _you_?” Ray asked.

“Uh- yeah… yeah I would really like you… to, uh… to be my… my _boyfriend_ , I guess. Boyfriend sounds kind of weird though.”

“Agreed.” Ray nodded. “ _Boyfriend_ is super weird.”

“Partner?”

Ray deadpanned, “Do I look like a cowboy?” and Ryan laughed.

“Alright, that does make us sound about forty, you’re right. What about just… Ryan and Ray. How does that sound?” he asked. Ray grinned.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “That sounds _perfect.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Michael smiled as he saw Ryan and Ray walk through the front door of Dan’s house, hand in hand. It was clear how wrapped up the two were in each other instantly, and fuck it, Michael was happy for them. Ray was probably his closest friend and Ryan was a good guy, he knew that.

“Fucking hell, look at the newlyweds.” Geoff scoffed, as Ryan kissed Ray on the forehead. Michael smirked.

“You jealous?” he asked. Geoff smirked.

“Nah, why would I be? I’ve got the greatest girl in the world. Nothing to be jealous about.” He said, taking a sip of his beer, and nodding over to Griffon, who smiled at him. “I’m never loosing that one. But I am happy for Ryan and Ray though. I don’t know much about Ray, but fuck, Ryan needs to get laid _way_ more often.”

Ryan mock-glared at Geoff whilst Ray laughed, before the two walked off further into the house, greeting more people. This left Michael and Geoff alone.

“Glare all you want Ryan, you _do_ need to get laid!” Geoff called behind the couple.

Michael chuckled. “Don’t we all?”

“Speaking of which, how’s you and Gavin?” Geoff asked. Michael sighed.

“I’ve gotta talk to him tonight. Sort everything out once and for all between us. Some… some stuff went down.”

“I guessed that.” Geoff scoffed. “But… I guess there's stuff about Gavin that… he’s just gotta tell you himself. It isn’t my place to say, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “I understand. That’s what Dan said.”

“Speak of the devil.” Geoff nodded to the stairs, where Dan had just walked down from. He scanned the room, and caught Michael’s eye, before nodding for him to come over.

“Go on, I'll catch up with you later.”

Dan smiled at him as he approached the staircase. “He’s upstairs,” he said quietly. “Go to him, please.”

Michael nodded silently. He knews that all the uncertainty and the walking on eggshells had gone on way too long. He had sat there and thought about it and denied it for days and days, but nothing could change the way he felt.

He liked Gavin, and _fuck_ , he might’ve even loved him.

* * *

 

“Gavin…”

The Brit in question was sat cross legged on his double bed, fingers in fists in his lap, eyes cast downwards until Michael stepped into the room. He looked up, eyes wet with tears.

Michael closed the door behind him.

“Hey Gav,” he said quietly. Gavin looked back into his lap, and said nothing. Michael sighed.

“Come on… talk to me, Gav.” He pleaded. “Just… at least have the decency to tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Gavin looked back to him. “What are you talking about?” he asked. Michael groaned.

“How about why everyone always seems to be walking on eggshells around you? like you’re some fragile little… doll, that can easily break? How one minute you're giving me possibly the best kiss of my fucking short life, and the next you're bolting for the door?”

Gavin smiled.

“Was it really that good?”

Michael sat down beside him on the bed, and blushed. “Uh, yeah- it was pretty good. But that’s not the point-”

“We could… we could do it again, if you want.”

Michael sighed. “I-I do Gav, fucking hell _I do_. It’s all I've been thinking about for weeks… but- you’ve gotta talk to me first. I don’t just like you because you're a good kisser I- I genuinely like you Gav. For who you are but… I can't help but have the feeling that you’re hiding something from me.”

Gavin looked down to the ground, and quietly pulled his knees up to his chin. Michael rested his hand on Gavin’s face.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asked.

Gavin paused, and the two locked eyes, before silently, Gavin nodded.

“My, uh- a couple of years ago… my mum died.” He said quietly, looking back down to the bed.

“Oh shit.” Michael said, for lack of a better expression. Gavin gave an empty laugh.

“My dad, he… didn't take it well. Used to get… angry and stuff, bash me about a bit. It wasn’t his fault- he was grieving and… I guess I didn't help.” He shrugged. “It got… it got pretty bad, towards the end. Once I was put into hospital, Dan’s family stepped in. Dan came to visit and I told him everything, and he told his parents. They took me in but- he wouldn’t stop.”

“What did he do?” Michael ask. Gavin sighed.

“Nothing… nothing _awful_ he just… he came round, every day and night, shouting at the windows, trying to pick fights. Eventually… we just couldn’t take it anymore. Dan’s mum asked me if I could move anywhere in the world, where would it be… I said here.” He gave a small shrug.

“And that’s why you live here, with Dan’s family… not your own?”

Gavin nodded. “And everyone knows- everyone downstairs. Usually, I’m okay but… I have like, anxiety or PTSD or some bullshit. I’ve lost count of all the disorders they think I have. I guess I just… get stuck, sometimes… like, I can't stop thinking back to it all, like I’m reliving it. And I do daft things like push people away,” he looked pointedly up at Michael. “And I tell them to piss off, even though I don’t mean it. And I make them mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Michael shook his head. “Not anymore. I’m so sorry, Gav.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Michael, you haven’t done anything.

“Still,” Michael said. “I-I shouldn’t have just assumed that you were okay.”

Gavin shrugged. “It’s okay. I do really like you, Michael.” He said. “You're… you’re _beautiful.”_

“Gav, I don’t know about that, I’m just-”

“-No, you _are._ ” Gavin insisted. “You’re so _lovely_ , and I don’t really know why you put up with me. I’m a mess… I can’t get close to people without fucking it up. I wonder why _anyone_ puts up with me, to be honest.”

“Gavin, you went through a really _really_ shitty experience. That’s enough to fuck anyone up.”

“Nah.” Gavin shook his head. “It wasn’t that bad. I’m just… _weak_.”

“Don’t talk like that!”

Gavin sighed. “True though,” he sniffed. “I’m _broken_.”

“You’re _not.”_ Michael insisted, cupping Gavin’s face in his hand, making the brit look at him. “You’re… you're one of the bravest, most incredible people I fucking know. I’ve not known you for a long time but… I feel like we’ve been friends for years. Fuck, I- I think I might love you, Gav.”

“Really?” Gavin whispered. Michael nodded.

“I think I love you too.” Gavin admitted. The two were silent, simply spending a moment looking at each other, before Gavin leant in, and kissed Michael on the lips.

The kiss wasn’t like the last one, rushed and spontaneous. It was a chaste press of lip to lip, with no need for either party to push for more. It was solidarity. It was _home_.

Gavin pulled away, lips falling into a dopey smile that Michael couldn’t help but match.

“That was… nice.” Michael said.

“Yeah, it was _top_.”

“Top? Fucking hell, I don’t have to deal with your fucking weird, made up language now, do I?” Michael asked.

“Fuck yeah you do.” Gavin laughed, taking Michael’s hand in his own. “Now come on, boi- Dan does throw a pretty good party, and I think we might just be missing out.”


	6. A Winning Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RT Roosters win the football season. Geoff Ramsey, being Geoff Ramsey, throws a party to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last, and I updated a little early because I might not have been able to tomorrow! Thanks for reading, leaving Kudos and especially for commenting!
> 
> <3
> 
> Thanks.

****

** Chapter Five **

Michael had never been really into his sports, but even he was on his feet, cheering and hollering as Geoff scored the final touchdown of the final game of the season, winning for the school.

Barbara, Arryn and Kara were down by the field, cheering and waving their pom-poms in the air, as the rest of the group made their way down from the bleachers, eager to celebrate with the team. Michael smiled as he felt Gavin’s hand slip into his, before the Brit took off into a run, tugging Michael down towards the field with the others.

Geoff was the first player to make it over, ripping off his helmet and grabbing Griffon, kissing her soundly and picking her up as she laughed happily. As the rest of the team made their way over, they did the same. Barbara grabbed Aaron and kissed him, Caiti hugged Jack tightly, brushing her lips against the facial hair at his cheek. The rest of the group were running over, giving tight hugs and slapping arms as they celebrated the win.

Gavin released Michael, running over to Dan and jumping on his back, throwing his fist in the air. Michael laughed, as Lindsay and Ray came to stand beside him.

“That was a pretty good ga-” Ray’s words were cut off as he was pulled backwards by Ryan. He laughed, and spun round, before tiptoeing upwards so he could kiss Ryan on the lips.

“Alright, keep it PG!” Lindsay teased, as Barbara and Kara came over to stand beside them, Joel, Aaron and Blaine not far behind.

“Hey, dickwads!” Geoff called, Griffon on his back. “Party at my place! To celebrate!”

It was almost like something out of a bad movie, as the football players released their cheerleader girlfriends before running off the field and heading down to the locker rooms to get ready. But the cliché stopped with Griffons tattoos and Ray’s glasses, Ryan’s love for poetry and Jack’s ridiculously clean attitude. Geoff’s fear of snakes and Michael’s video game themed anger issues.

“Come on, Michael!” Gavin called, tugging at Michael’s arm. “Dan’ll drive us, and you too Lindsay!”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to celebrate by getting fucking hammered!” Lindsay announced with a grin. She turned around to face Ray. “You coming with us?”

“Well-”

“Of course he isn’t!” said Michael. “He’s gonna wait so he can bang Ryan in the locker room!”

“Alright, well- we’re definitely _not_ gonna bang in the locker rooms. But I _am_ gonna catch a ride with Ryan. You guys aren’t gonna miss me too much, are you?” he asked with a laugh.

“Nah, we’ll live.” Joked Dan, fishing his car keys out of his bag. “Now come on you lot, let’s head to Geoff’s.”

 

* * *

 

Within the hour, their friendship group plus the rest of the student body were crammed into Geoff’s house. His parents were more than eager to leave the house once they saw the cars roll up and for a second Geoff’s father looked like he wanted to protest.

But then Geoff had run inside and told him to get lost, with Griffon right behind him, followed by around forty other students.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to start coming out, a few kids with fake ID’s collecting money from everyone else and heading down to the nearest 7/11 and coming back with beers and liquor. Geoff broke into his own secret stash that he had hidden in his bedroom, and was drunk almost immediately.

Michael was sipping at his beer, talking to Joel and Blaine when Gavin walked over, a soft smile on his face and a drink in his hand.

“Are you drunk?” he asked him with a smile. Gavin shook his head.

“Not yet.” He said, taking a sip. “I wanted to talk to you first.”

“What’s up?” Michael asked.

“Could we… go upstairs, maybe?”

Michael looked to Joel and Blaine, nodding a goodbye, before taking Gavin's hand and walking up the stairs with him. Gavin led the way, and soon, they found themselves in Geoff’s dark room. Gavin sat down on the bed, and Michael sat beside him.

“What's up, boi?” Michael asked.

“I-I just wanted to ask.” Gavin said, placing his drink down on the table. “Uh, what are we, Michael?”

“What _are_ we?”

“Like… I really like you, a lot… like more than friend… and I, I guess I just wanted to know if maybe… I mean, I know you said you… you _loved_ me or… whatever and-and I know we kissed, but… I was just wondering if you… maybe if you liked me back?” he asked. Michael’s mouth hung open slightly, but he didn't say anything, instead, swallowing. “Shit, sorry.” Gavin said awkwardly. “I didn't mean to- I guess I thought… I’m sorry, I'll go.” He started to stand up, before Michael’s hand grabbed at his wrist, pulling him back down onto the bed.

“Gav, wait,” he said. “I-sorry, I was just kinda… in shock, I guess? I’ve never really had… like a girlfriend or a boyfriend before. But I do… I do really, really like you.” he said. Gavin grinned.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Hell yeah.” Michael said, grinning. Gavin leant in, pressing his lips to Michael’s. At first, Michael was a little hesitant, as Gavin was leaning in close to him, his chest almost touching Michael’s, but slowly, he let Gavin’s weight rest on him, and laid down on his back. Gavin was laid on top of him, his hands sitting in Michael’s hair.

Michael leant up, rolling his hips against Gavin’s slightly. He smirked into the kiss at the sound of Gavin’s breath hitching. The Brit pulled away, resting so his dace was hovering just above Michael’s.

“Do… do you want to…”

“I want to do anything you want to do,” Michael whispered back. “We don’t have to do anything if… if you don’t want to.”

“I do.” Gavin nodded, kissing Michael again, resting their hips together. “Believe me, I _absolutely_ do.”

* * *

 

Afterwards they laid together, sprawled on their backs in Geoff’s bed. Michael asked if Geoff would mind them being there, and Gavin shook his head, turning sideways so he could face Michael.

Michael smiled. “I know it’s soon but… I think I do, really love you.” he whispered. Gavin’s smile matched his, and he leant over, resting his head on Michael’s chest. Michael’s arm came up, resting on top of the two.

“Have you ever felt… like someone was just, so perfect for you?” Gavin asked quietly. “Like, they made you feel safe? Like nothing could ever hurt you?”

“Yeah.” Michael replied, looking down at Gavin. “I have now.”

“That’s how I feel when I’m with you, Michael. I really actually love you.” Gavin said quietly, before burrowing his way back into Michael’s chest, closing his eyes tightly. Michael smiled, and allowed his arm to rest behind  Gavin’s head.

“I love you too.” He said.

* * *

 

As the night came to its close, Ray found himself wandering out of Dan’s house, hand tightly clasped in Ryan’s, as they headed to the seniors car.

“That was a good night.” Ray said, as Ryan raised his arms and pulled Ray into his side, so their hands could remain interlocked at Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m not really one for parties and stuff but… it was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” Ryan said, pulling out his keys and unlocking his car. The night was cold and he had goosebumps on his toned arms, but Ryan didn't mind, considering how cute Ray looked in his Jersey.

“I’m glad you guys won the game.” Ray said, leaning up to kiss Ryan quickly on the lips, before the senior opened the passenger door for him, and he slipped inside.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve won the season, now.” Ryan said, slipping the keys into the ignition. Ray scoffed.

“Pretty sure? Ryan, you guys have won every game! Stop being so modest, _Quarterback.”_

Ryan laughed. “Shut up, _cheerleader._ ”

“I am not a cheerleader!” Ray exclaimed, in mock offense. “I’m simply… a side-line supporter.”

“You sure had a lot of _pep_ in you today though.” Ryan teased, marvelling in the way Ray’s light blush lit up his cheeks.

“Shut up.” Ray mumbled. “I was just proud of you, okay?”

Neither Ryan or Ray’s grins fell as they continued the drive in silence, before Ryan pulled up outside Ray’s house. Ray looked out of the passenger window, at his house, where he could see the slight twitch of the curtain. He sighed.

“God, I would invite you in, but my mom’s just gonna be really… embarrassing.” He said. Ryan smiled.

“It’s okay, I know what embarrassing moms can be like. Mine’s already asked if I’m taking you to _prom_.”

Ray laughed.

“But still, I’m sure I'll get to meet her some other time.”

Ray playfully raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you’re sure, are you?” he asked.

Ryan laughed. “Well, that depends, I suppose. How long are you planning on keeping me around?”

Ray grinned. “As long as you’re willing to keep me around, I guess.”

“Really? And how long’s that gonna be?” Ryan asked. Ray shrugged.

“I don’t know, you tell me?” he asked. Ryan grinned, reaching forwards to take Ray’s hand in his, before brushing it against his lips. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. “How about… forever?”

Ray grinned, before leaning forwards to kiss Ryan on the lips. He was well aware of his mother at the window, probably watching, but he didn't care- because Ryan was just _so sweet_ it was unfair how cute he was, and he couldn’t resist one chaste peck on the lips.

“I like the sound of that.” He whispered. “See you around, Ryan.”

He slipped out of the car, closing the door behind him.

“Text me!” Ryan called behind him. “Maybe we can play some Black Ops tonight?”

Ray shot him a wide smile and a nod, before heading into his house.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story.

“Jesus, they really go all out with the football shit here, don’t they?” Michael wondered aloud, as he looked at the red, white, black and yellow decoration decking the school, along with the large banner that read: _RT ROOSTERS WIN THE SEASON!_

To celebrate, the football players were walking around in their varsity jackets and the cheerleaders were in full uniform, as the summer term was coming to an end. Michael felt weirdly out of place in his shorts, black t-shirt and hoodie, but Gavin made him feel more than welcome as he bounded into Michael’s side, linking their arms.

“Shit dude, you scared me!” he said. Gavin laughed.

“Sorry,” came Ray’s voice, approaching him from the other side. “I could’ve stopped him.”

“ _X-Ray_ ,” Gavin simpered. “Don’t give away our battle plans to the flipping enemy!”

“Oh,” Ray laughed. “Sorry Vav.”

“ _X-ray? Vav?_ ” Michael asked, looking between the two. Ray rolled his eyes, and Gavin grinned widely.

“Gavin stupidly mispronounced his own name whilst we were playing Halo, and things escalated from there. We’re superheroes now.” He deadpanned. Michael rolled his eyes, looking to Gavin, who was simply grinning.

“And how am I the ‘flipping enemy?’” Michael asked.

“You’re the mighty _Mogar_ , bloodthirsty bear warrior, duh!”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Michael shook his head, but laughed anyway. “You are such a fucking moron, you know that, right?”

“Course.” Gavin rested his head against Michael’s. “But, I’m _your_ moron, aren’t I?”

Michael couldn’t help hide the smile from his face. “Yeah, alright. You are.”

“God, could you two _be_ more disgusting?” Ray asked. Gavin and Michael glared at him.

“Really? Coming from the RT Roosters new _super-fan_?”

Ray blushed. “I-I’m just getting into football, that’s all.” He said. Michael and Gavin exchanged a look, rolling their eyes.

“Yeah,” came Lindsay’s teasing voice from behind them. “Ray’s _really_ intofootball _.”_

“Shut _up_!”

The group laughed as they made their way through the school, and headed out to the large field. It was nearing the end of the term, and finals were pretty much over, so everybody was celebrating the football team’s win and the end of the school year.

Ryan came out of nowhere, scooping Ray up and hoisting him over his shoulder, before running off with him, down the end of the field. Gavin gripped his hand tightly in Michael’s, looking at him with a mischievous grin.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Race you to the end of the field?” Gavin asked. Michael groaned.

“For _fucks sake_.”

“Count us down, Lindsay?”

“With pleasure.” She smirked. “On your marks boys… get set… _go._ ”

* * *

 

 “You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Michael asked, leaning over to Ray who was sitting beside him, eyes glued to the stage as Ryan accepted his honours. He had the ex-seniors football jersey sitting on his shoulders, shrouding his petite figure, and his hands were locked together anxiously.

“No,” he said quietly. Michael smiled.

“He isn’t going very far. Texas State is less than an hour away.”

“I know.” Ray nodded. “I’m not gonna cry. No way.”

“Really?” Michael smirked. Ray looked to him, and smiled weakly. Michael sighed, albeit endearingly. “Alright, c’mere.” He said, extending his arm so Ray could lie against his shoulder.

“I’m just gonna miss seeing him every day, that’s all.” Ray said with a small sniff. “I don’t know why I didn't ask him out sooner.”

“Shoulda, coulda, woulda, mate.” Said Dan, who was sat on the other side of Ray. “But don’t worry, I doubt Ryan will spend one minute away from you for the rest of the summer.”

“Yeah.” Ray nodded. “Still, it’s not just Ryan. I'll miss everyone.”

“None of them are going very far,” Gavin said. “Most of ‘em are going to Texas State. Except for Geoff…”

“Where’s Geoff going?” Ray asked.

“Didn't… didn't you hear?” Gavin asked. Ray shook his head.

“He’s… he’s joining the military, Ray.”

“He’s doing _what?_ ”

“I know.” Gavin sighed, reaching out to hold onto Michael’s hand tightly. “He’s only going as a photographer but… he’s still gonna be out there.”

“What did Griffon say?” Ray asked.

“She didn't want him to go but… you know what Geoff’s like. Too bloody headstrong for his own good.”

Ray nodded, and the group went silent.

“I-I think I’d like to join the army.” Dan said, after a while. Three heads turned to him. “The army back home, Gav, in England.”

“Well, what the bloody hell would you wanna do that for Dan?” Gavin exclaimed. Dan shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He said. “Just been thinking, that’s all.”

Nothing more was said on the matter, but Michael felt Gavin’s hand clench his, ever so softly.

* * *

 

After graduation came the summer, and it was everything that Michael could’ve dreamed of. Every day was swims and parties and Xbox and sleepovers. Michael came out to his mother, and Gavin held his hand the whole time. He had been nervous, but she’d accepted him completely, hugging him and Gavin tightly, before running off to phone the family. Gavin had kissed him on the cheek as she left the room, and Michael blushed.

Ray spent every minute he could by Ryan’s side, the two rarely not sharing a bed across the summer. Both their parents had been more than accepting of their relationship from the start, and it was rare that Ray’s mother wasn’t asking for Ryan over to fix her computer and to feed him Quesadillas.

The summer was bliss, but it was coming to its close rapidly, really hitting Ray when his mother asked him what books he was going to need for senior year. Ryan was technically a college student now too, and he was itching to move out of his parent’s house to go and dorm with Jack at college. Ray helped him pack up his things as summer came to an end, and Ryan promised they’d see each other every weekend.

The summer and its ending came with a lot of changes, for everyone. Relationships were strengthened and tested, virginities lost and friendships discovered. For once, Michael found himself not dreading the thought of summer being over and school starting, because he knew he had the best friends he could’ve ever asked for right there with him.

“You ready boi?” Gavin asked him, as they met up outside the school gates, on their first day of senior year. Michael turned to his boyfriend, and smiled.

“Yeah, as I'll ever be, I guess.”

After he had spoken, Ray and Lindsay joined them, walking into the school gates. Michael ruffled Ray’s hair and Lindsay told bad jokes. Michael shouted at Gavin who squealed and laughed as Michael got more and more worked up the more he spoke. Once they got inside, Dan and Gavin play-fought, Lindsay and Barbara traded puns, whilst Michael and Ray stood with their backs against the lockers.

“I’m really fucking glad my mom made me move here.” Michael said, watching as his friends reconnected around him. Ray nodded.

“Me too.”  He said, looking around the halls. “And I don’t even want to imagine what things would’ve been like if we didn't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all who read, gave kudos, and commented! Love to you all <3


	8. authors note!!!

Dearest Readers, 

I can now be found on tumblr under papersk1n, follow me and give me asks and prompts and stuff if you want!!! I'll follow back as many as possible !!! 

love 2 u all

<3


End file.
